Rockin' Life
by VVbebeVV
Summary: Sakura was just an ordinary girl who happened to be obsessed with the rock band Dark Flame. What will happen when she enters a contest to win concert tickets and backstage passes because she thinks she’ll never win? Rated T just in case,who knows.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura was just an ordinary girl who happened to be obsessed with the rock band_ Dark Flame_. What will happen when she enters a contest to win concert tickets and backstage passes because she thinks she'll never win? A Sasusaku fanfic featuring other pairings as well. Rated T just in case, who knows.

Yup first pairing fanfiction so here wish me luck : )

Disclaimer: Yea okay, do you REALLY THINK that I own Naruto? Well, here it is anyway-I do not own Naruto. But I DO own the plot and the other stuff in the story that Masashi Kishimoto doesn't own.(he's the creator and owns Naruto, unlike the rest of us-we're stuck with just writing fanfiction about HIS story) Okay so here it goes!

**Rockin' Life**

Chapter One, Entry

_Sakura's POV _

_Okay, so here I was: walking to school, not a big deal. But then, it happened. All it took was one poster and a huge group of girls to pull me in. Hmm. . wonder what all the fuss is about. I shoved through the crowd with curiosity when I finally saw what all the fuss was about-A contest to get tickets to see Dark Flame. No wonder there were so many fangirls. Wouldn't it be funny if I entered and won? Yea, in my dreams. I never win any contests. . . Thinking that, I shoved my way out of the swarm of fangirls and continued walking home._

Sakura was sitting around, bored in her room. She picked up the phone and called her best friend, Hinata Hyuga. "H-hello?" "Yea, it's me Sakura." "O-oh u-umm hi." "I'm sooo bored. There's nothing to do." "U-umm m-maybe you could w-watch that D-dark F-lame c-concert. Umm I think i-it w-was on t-today." "REALLY?! HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME? Oh, I mean, I guess I'll watch it." "O-okay S-sakura. I-I'm gonna watch it too." "Oh riiiiiiiiite. That person you like is in it, right Hinata?" "O-oh u-ummmm. . .w-well. . ." "Oh yeah! You know, there's this contest that you could enter to win tickets to see them! There's even backstage passes! Maybe you should enter!" "W-well. . I d-don't know. . .maybe y-you should enter, Sakura. I-I mean, you a-are one of their b-biggest fans." "Hmm. .maybe I will. Wouldn't it be funny if I win? Okay, well talk to ya later." "B-bye" Sakura then ran downstairs and turned on the T.V., being sure to record the concert too.

Sakura watched the concert in awe. She loved the group so much and was probably one of their biggest fans. You could probably imagine her room-FULL of posters and pictures of them. "Maybe I should enter that contest. . ." She picked up the phone and called the number on the poster (she's smart. She remembers these type of things). When she finished giving in her entry info, she sat back and watched the rest of the concert, her mind clouded with the wonderful thoughts of winning the contest, or best of all-Meeting the group leader.

Ok! Here's the first chappie! Yea yea, i kno its kinda short. But instead of a few long chappies im gonna do a lot of short chappies and some long ones from time 2 time. Well anyways, hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and please, **R&R**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sakura was just an ordinary girl who happened to be obsessed with the rock band_ Dark Flame_. What will happen when she enters a contest to win concert tickets and backstage passes because she thinks she'll never win? A Sasusaku fanfic featuring other pairings as well.

Disclaimer: Yea okay, do you REALLY THINK that I own Naruto? Well, here it is anyway-I do not own Naruto. But I DO own the plot and the other stuff in the story that Masashi Kishimoto doesn't own.(he's the creator and owns Naruto, unlike the rest of us-we're stuck with just writing fanfiction about HIS story)

**Rockin' Life**

Chapter Two, Just Like Fate

Like it was fate, the day Sakura entered the contest was apparently the last day to enter. And like fate, the winner was going to be announced TODAY.

"I bet I'm gonna win!" "In your dreams! I'M going to win!" "Excuse me? I"M winning the contest!" "No me!" "No me!" _The fangirls are at it again._ Sakura thought as she walked through the school hallways of Kinokuniya High. She saw Hinata making her way through the crowd, along with their two other best friends, Ino and Tenten. Sakura went to join them. "Hey Sakura! Heard ya' entered that contest everyone's talking about!" Ino said to her. "Yeah, Hinata suggested it when I told her about it. But seriously, I'm never gonna win this. I never win any contests. Well, none besides most weird hair color. . ." "Oh come on!" Ino said cheerily. "You never know! You might just win this time. It's about time life gave you an award for putting up with it! And your hair color IS NOT weird!" "Yeah, don't give up hope. After all, you never know. . ." Tenten added. "U-umm guys. . .t-the T-TV is about t-to s-show the winner." Hinata told the others. (There are TVs in the end of every hallway, it's a special private school) "Come on, let's see who wins." Tenten said dragging the others.

"Attention everyone!" the TV said. All the girls crowded around. "I know everyone is eager to see who won the contest to 4 tickets AND backstage passes to see _Dark Flame_'s next concert in Manhattan, New York. Well let's not keep you waiting! And the winner is. . ." _Wouldn't it be amazing if she says my name?_ Sakura thought. "Sakura Haruno!" All the fangirls gasped. Sakura was speechless. "Well I guess you're going to New York." Tenten said. "So, who you gonna take?" Ino asked. "You guys duh!" she said hugging them. ""Manhattan, here we come!"

Ok, so that was the second chapter! I want to thank you all so much for reading this fanfiction! Thank you for being so supportive, especially the fact that this is the first fanfiction I ever wrote! Don't worry, the third chapter is on its way shortly. I wrote up to chapter 4 last night on looseleaf to speed up the update rate and I'm typing up the other chappies as I speak(or should I say type!). Well, thanks again and pleeeez, **R&R**!!!!!!!!! Support much appreciated!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

1Summary: Sakura was just an ordinary girl who happened to be obsessed with the rock band_ Dark Flame_. What will happen when she enters a contest to win concert tickets and backstage passes because she thinks she'll never win? A Sasusaku fanfic featuring other pairings as well.

Disclaimer: Yea okay, do you REALLY THINK that I own Naruto? Well, here it is anyway-I do not own Naruto. But I DO own the plot and the other stuff in the story that Masashi Kishimoto doesn't own.(he's the creator and owns Naruto, unlike the rest of us-we're stuck with just writing fanfiction about HIS story)

**Rockin' Life**

Chapter Three, Getting There

It's been a week since Sakura heard that she was the winner of the contest, and a week since school ended, for it's summer vacation time! Sakura was digging through her closet for some clothes to take along with her for she wanted something nice to wear in front of her most favorite group ever. Suddenly, her cellphone went off and she bumped her head in surprise. She went over to her bed and flipped it open. "Hello?" "Hi Sakura! You think I should wear my red sparkly shirt or my baby blue tank top?" "I guess the red one, don't you got anything else to do besides callin' me up and asking what shirt to wear, Ino?" "Well excuse me! After all, we're gonna be seeing hot famous guys! You gotta look good." "Is that all you could think of? Well, let me get dressed out of my pajamas. See you at the airport." "Bye." Sakura shut her cellphone closed and got dressed into a red and pink silky kimono shirt and jeans and picked up her luggage which was ready to go. _Time to meet them at the airport._ Sakura thought as she walked out of her house.

As Sakura arrived at the airport, she saw Tenten and Hinata already there. "Hey guys!" she said running up to them. "Hey Sakura!" Tenten said as she and Hinata waved to her. "Have you seen Ino yet?" Sakura asked them. "N-no, w-we though maybe y-you saw her." Hinata said. "Hey guys!" Ino said rushing up to them. "Sorry I'm late! I couldn't decide what clothes I should bring. "You're lucky the plane didn't come yet!" Tenten said to Ino. "Yeah, well, I think I see it coming in now!" Ino said pointing outside. The four looked in amazement as a huge plane came in. "Okay, I guess it's time to get a move on!" Sakura said. The four ran up out of the airport and up to the plane.

Ok, here's the third chapter. I'm gonna try posting **2** chapters today, because my chapter are soooo short every time I type them up. Don't worry though, Chapter Five is going to be the longest one yet (as soon as I type up chapter 4 though). Thanx 4 reviewing this fanfic! It's appreciated! Oh and also, if you don't like the story don't hesitate to write a review saying what I can do to make the story better. But thanx again, and don't forget: **R&R** pleeeeeeeeeeez!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Sakura was just an ordinary girl who happened to be obsessed with the rock band_ Dark Flame_. What will happen when she enters a contest to win concert tickets and backstage passes because she thinks she'll never win? A Sasusaku fanfic featuring other pairings as well.

Disclaimer: Yea okay, do you REALLY THINK that I own Naruto? Well, here it is anyway-I do not own Naruto. But I DO own the plot and the other stuff in the story that Masashi Kishimoto doesn't own.(he's the creator and owns Naruto, unlike the rest of us-we're stuck with just writing fanfiction about HIS story)

**Rockin' Life**

Chapter Four, Surprise

"Wow, it's even huger up close." Tenten said. "Yeah." the other three said in unison. _Were planes always that huge?!_ Sakura thought as the four made their way up the plane's fold out stairs. Suddenly, a voice called out "SURPRISE!!!!!!!!"

The girls almost fell down the stairs in shock of the sudden shout. "Dobe. I think you nearly scared them off the stairs." said another voice. The girls ran up the stairs to see that the whole group was actually there. "Wow, I didn't actually think that you guys would be on the plane!" Sakura said. "We weren't. Dobe here said we should surprise you guys and dragged us along." said the group leader. "Wow, well I still can't believe you guys actually came. It _was_ a nice surprise." Sakura and the others then went into the huge plane.

The eight of them(there are 4 people in each group) sat down on the couches that were there. _Wow, I still can't believe they're actually here in person. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru are DEFINITELY the best group ever._ Sakura thought. "So I guess we don't have to introduce ourselves." Neji said as he got a drink out of the cooler. "Well yeah I guess not." Sakura said. "So, who are you guys anyway?" Shikamaru asked looking bored. "I'm Sakura," "I'm Ino," "I'm Tenten," "a-and I'm Hinata." "Hn. Well, you guys can do whatever you want; the plane's got a lot of stuff to do." Sasuke said. "Yeah! We even have a game room!" Naruto said. "Okay! I'm gonna in the pool! I see one over there!" Ino said grabbing Shikamaru and running over to the pool. "Ugh what a drag. . ." he said as he was pulled by Ino. "I'm gonna play some video games!" Tenten said running over to the game room."I-I'm gonna w-watch Tenten." Hinata then followed after Tenten. Naruto and Neji both went into the game room too. Sasuke walked off into another room. Sakura silently followed after him.

_I wonder what this room is. . ._Sakura opened the door slightly to find Sasuke practicing the guitar. "You know, you shouldn't be spying on people when they're practicing." he said, not even looking in her direction. _What the?! How did he know I was spying on him?! I didn't even make a sound!_ Sakura blushed a little. Sasuke sighed. "Come in." Sakura went into the room and closed the door behind her.

Ok! Wow i did it; posted 2 chaps 2day. Well i hope u liked it, and don't worri-chapter 5 is on the way, and it's the longest so far!! Let me kno if you want anything to happen in the story, tell me what you think of the story so far, and I'll b posting soon! As for now, pleeez: **R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
